Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5qr}{5r^2 + 5r} + \dfrac{20pr + 5r}{5r^2 + 5r}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5qr + 20pr + 5r}{5r^2 + 5r}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5r$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{q + 4p + 1}{r + 1}$